Bubble Blowing
by LethalxRose
Summary: What happens when the senshi find that Ami has a history for blowing bubbles? Find out how they plan to embaress Zach & her to no extent in this humerouse story!


An: Okay, this idea isn't my own about the whole "Blowing Bubbles" thing. I got the idea from a fan fiction on Ramblings and thoughts and I kinda twisted it and made it Sailor Moon. Cause, I guess I can relate to more of those char.? Haha. Enjoy my fan fiction with me _trying _to write something humorous, with the slight problem of only being funny when I don't mean to be!

"AMI! ZACH! REI! DARIEN! SERNEA!" Jason screamed all our names, rather loudly throughout the hallway of the college dorm. Pretty much everyone on the whole 3 floors could hear him and his loud obnoxious voice, there's my brother for you.

A small smile toyed across my face as I wondered what could he want with all of us, this time. Walking out in the middle of the hallway, in just a sky blue tank top and large baggy Pajama pants, I saw his blonde head hanging out of his doorway. His strong hands beckoning me and the rest of the group to exit their rooms and follow him. I did so meeting up with Zach half way down the hall, 

"What crazy plans could he have this time. . . It's 10 in the morning." he sighed running a hand through his wavy strawberry blonde hair. His other hand sneaking around my waist and pulling me up against him. The only things separating me from his toned chest was the simple white wife beater he wore to sleep the night before. I tried to hide the small blush that was forming on my cheeks at just the thought.

Rei walked quickly behind us, wearing the same tank top as mine, except in red with matching maroon hearted male boxers.

"Steal those from Jason?" Zach teased with a raised eyebrow. 

She narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, "Just go have sex in a hallway! . . .again" she mused.

"Where are Serena & Darien?" I asked hoping to change the subject away from my sec life, especially with my brother just a few feet away.

Three heads turned to see the couple nuzzling noses and placing small feathery kisses on each others lips.

Zach pulled me tighter to him and covered my eyes with both of his hands, "Shield yourself from the sappyness!!" he joked around with us.

Everyone laughed. By the time we reached Jason's room (3 seconds later) he released a large annoyed growl, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?"

"SOR-RAY!" Rei glared, placing a hand on hip. 

She had a slight temper, at least it was getting a little better now that we we're older?

"If you think I'm going to go running down a hallway at warp speed JUST to see you on a Saturday Morning, then hunny you gatta' another thing coming!" she started and then her voice shifted into a low mumble, "Hijo de puta."

Or maybe not. . . .

Jason stepped out of the door way and the 3 of us entered, the other two still taking their sweet time getting here.

"I'm starting to wish that are Honeymoon wasn't in Spain." he sighed. Ever since, 2 months ago when the two came back, Rei adopted the habit of speaking Spanish whenever she was angry. Oh god! You wouldn't believe how many times each and every one of us we're curse out by the bilingual Senshi in a language that _none _of us understood.

"And we're hear because. . . ." Darien said leaning on the doorframe, his shadow colored hair laying lazily in his face. Serena stood behind him, her small hands wrapped tightly around his muscled abs, sometimes I think it's the only reason she fell in love with the hero.

Jason's smile grew wide and playful. Oh god, now I was really starting to get scared. My brother's ideas weren't always. . . .safe?

"We're having a _blowing _contest!" he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. 

All the boys perked up, "You said _blowing_ right?" Zach's smile was identical to his now.

"_Blowing _what exactly?" Darien asked, all 3 of them wore the same exact expression. 

Me and the other two girls looked at each other in confusion and worry, Rei got it first.

"GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!!" she shouted, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink, "I'm sure we aren't "_blowing"_ that!!" she said mocking all the boys tone.

"I don't have a single clue what you are talking about, my love." he said innocently, holding up a bowl filled with pink candy, "I was talking about . . .chewing. . . Bubbles."

"Damn!" Zach mumbled under his breath. 

My head snapped up and slapped him on the shoulder. He remained unharmed, though my hand was stinging and slowly turning red. I hid the slight pain in my expression, but he saw it anyways. Taking my blue manicured hand he brought it to his mouth and softly kissed it. I could feel my legs getting week and wobbly.

"And you call us sappy!" Serena sighed.

"I just wanna know about this Blowing Conest!!" Darien yelled, ending all side conversations.

"someone didn't get enough action last night" Rei chimed evilly. Darien just glared. 

"Well, each girl take some gum." Jason started. 

3 hands reached into the bowl, each fingernail was polished with their representing color. My blue hand took 5 pieces of the bubblegum.

"Now stick them in your mouth and chew." he continued, smiling.

The rest of the guys tried to hold their laughs as each of their female partners stuck the sticky substance in their mouths.

I slid one, two, three. . .four. . .five of the pieces inside my mouth and began biting down on them and making them soft.

"Dang' sis you can fit a lot in!" he shouted. Rei's eyes grew wide as she coughed and tried to hold her gum in her mouth. 

"When I was little I used to be able to blow really big-" I started but I was soon caught off guard by a huge roar of laughter from Serena and Darien's part.

"Really big what?" Jason asked me, a wicked smile across his face. I didn't get it why were they laughing.

"Bubbles." I answered slowly, afraid that I may say something that will cause them to crack up in laughter again.

Darien walked in front of me, blocking out Zach's embarrassed view, "So, I guess you have a talent for blowing things?"

"Like . .. Uhh, Gum? Bubbles?" Jason said listing a few things, "Zach" he added my boyfriends name to the list.

What?

Rei's eyes grew as she slowly dug her nails into my skin and whispered harshly into my ears, "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up."

"What's wrong?" Serena smiled acting perfectly innocent, like any second a halo and golden wings would emerge from her pajamas, "I think blowing is a wonderful talent to have, it's something that guys love." she smiled with a side wink.

And that's when I got it. Wait, they we're implying that I'd wanna blow Zach's. . . . .OH!

My cheeks flamed red and I swear my heart stopped beating.

"Enough." Zach's annoyed growl, rumbled from behind me as his arms snuck around my shoulders and tugged me protectively against him.

But a feeling in my gut told me that this would only be the beginning, why did I even have to say I like blowing things!? 


End file.
